Snowing Storybrooke Ending
by Mia Story
Summary: What does a Snowing happily ever after look like? Snow/David, Charming family one shot.


**Storybrooke Ending  
A Snowing one shot.**

* * *

He is sitting at his favorite bench on the veranda staring absentmindedly towards the forest when she slowly walks up to him.  
"Is this seat taken?" she asks.  
"I'm saving it for my wife," he replies.  
"Oh, that's so thoughtful," she says admiringly.  
"You can sit here for a while if you like. Are you tired?" he asks.  
"My back hurts."  
"Yes, my wife gets back aches also."  
"It's hard. I didn't think ageing would hurt this much. Beautiful day though. I love the rain."  
"It's nice."  
"Do you think the'd let me go for a walk in the rain?"  
"Probably not. They'd worry you'll catch a cold."  
"That's not how colds work you know," she protests.  
"I know, but hardly anybody else does," he replies.  
"Where is your wife anyway?" she wants to know.  
"She is at...she must be...I don't know."  
"Don't worry, I'm sure she is coming."  
"Right," he says without a hint of doubt in his voice.  
"How long have you been married?"  
"Seventy four years."  
"That's a long time."  
"It was touch and go there for a while. We were separated for twenty eight years."  
"Twenty eight years? And then you got back together?"  
"We lost a child."  
"Oh, that's rough. I'm sorry."  
"No, I mean we gave her up, and she came back looking for us."  
"She came back for you? That's so sweet."  
An orderly walks over to check on them. "How is my favorite Storybrooke couple doing today?"she asks as she places a pillow behind the woman's back."How many visitors are we expecting today?"  
"I'm waiting for my wife," he explains.  
"Oh honey, let me help you out," she tells him. "What's your wife's name?"  
"Snow," he replies.  
"And you sweetheart, what's your name?" the orderly asks the woman.  
"Mary Margaret."  
"I see what the problem is. No, not that name, your other name."  
"My fairytale name?" she asks.  
"Oh good, you remember. Yes, whats your fairytale name?"  
"Snow White"  
"My wife's name is Snow White," he says as he turns to look at the woman sitting next to him.  
"That's quite a coincidence," she replies.  
The orderly smiles and walks away.  
He studies her carefully. There she is, Snow's green eyes, her beautiful smile. He reaches over and puts his hand on her hand. She looks at his hand carefully. She likes the way his hand looks on her hand as if the two hands always belonged together. She turns to look at him. He is just so handsome, she thinks.  
"Snow," he says "I saved my rice pudding for you."  
"I love rice pudding!"  
"I know."  
"Thank you."  
He looks at her and for a moment he looks like he's about to cry. "Are you having a good day honey?" he asks.  
"I think so. I love the rain."  
"I know you do."  
"Do you think they'll let us go for a walk in the rain?" she asks.  
"Probably not. You shouldn't get wet and cold. That'd be bad for you," he replies.  
"Oh, David, you always take such good care of me."  
He smiles. There she is. She remembers. "You took such good care of me for so many years," he replies.  
"We lost Emma," she says.  
"We did, but she came back for us remember? She'll probably come along with Neal to visit us on the weekend."  
"Oh, that will be nice. Maybe Neal will bring the kids."  
"The kids are all grown up Snow. Your Neal has grandkids now," he smiles.  
"Really?" she asks. "That's incredible. We did good didn't we, David?"  
"We really did," he replies as he scoots closer to her and leans in to kiss her forehead.  
"Maybe you can drive us to see the them," she replies.  
"I can't, they took my license away."  
"What why? Who would dare? You go tell them you are Charming and you want your license back. Show them who is boss!"  
Her spunk makes him chuckle "They don't let a lot of ninety nine year olds behind the wheel Snow...-Wait a minute, you called me Charming!" he says and his voice catches.  
"Did I do something wrong?" she asks all confused.  
"No, it's just that you haven't done that for a very long time. I missed it."  
"I'm loosing track of things aren't I David?"  
"We all are."  
"Yes but I'm loosing time aren't I? I'm so sorry."  
"Sorry for what? Seventy four amazing years, two children, seven grandchildren and now that Ruthie is pregnant with twins I'm loosing track of how many great grandchildren we have."  
"Ruthie is pregnant with twins?"  
"Yes. Twin boys. I told her she didn't have to, but she's naming them David and James."  
"A David and a James that get to grow up together! Oh David that's a happy ending in and of itself." She looks so happy, she wraps her arms around him and kisses him on the cheek.  
He is trying hard not to cry. He's been sitting on this piece of information for two months now, waiting for the day she'd be coherent enough to share in his joy.  
"It is, isn't it," he replies.  
"Your mother would have been so proud."  
He nods.  
"You seem to be well," she replies, "do you even need to be here?" she asks.  
"I'm ninety nine years old Snow, that's not even counting the curse years. I m loosing track of time and things too. Besides, I'm not leaving you," he replies.  
"But I'm loosing things, I'm forgetting things, one of this days I'll loose myself..."  
"You don't have to worry Snow White, I will always find you."  
She turns to look at him and squeezes his hand. "I know you will Charming," she says and she leans her head contentedly on his shoulder.  
"Hey, are you cold?"he asks.  
"I'm always cold."  
He takes off his house coat and places it on her shoulders. "Is that better?" he asks.  
"Much better, thank you," she replies. And then after a small pause she asks "Do you think your wife will be coming over soon?"  
"Oh, she was here a minute ago. She comes and goes. I hope she comes back soon, it's always so good to see her," he replies."Her name is Snow."  
"My name is Snow too."  
He puts his arm around her shoulders. "I know."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Review if you get a chance. I find reviews to be so extremely helpful.**  
 **(I'm not crying, you are crying.)**

 **Also, not to worry Just Another Snowing Story update coming up no later than Sunday.**


End file.
